


I Curse Gourds! 🎃

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock has issues with pumpkins.  For the 221B Challenge Prompt pumpkin spice.





	I Curse Gourds! 🎃

The door slammed downstairs and John heard running footsteps. His husband, Sherlock Holmes, burst into the room looking slightly manic.

“What’s wrong with you? Didn’t you get coffee?”, John asked as his husband leaned against the door breathing heavily. When he still didn’t answer John added, “seriously! Are you alright?”

“Pumpkins John! They’re fucking everywhere!”, Sherlock paused dramatically. “Pumpkin everything! I curse the America’s for exporting their stupid gourds to the rest of the world.”

“Coffee?”, John interjected.

But the detective ranted on, “Pumpkin pies I could handle but the world has gone mad. Pumpkin spice coffee, pumpkin-flavored biscuits in the shape of pumpkins, perfectly decent candy is now pumpkin shaped! Where will the madness end!” He threw up his hands and swirled dramatically into the kitchen. “But today I’ve reached the apex of insanity! Do you want to guess what else is pumpkin flavored?” John could hear his husband slamming around the kitchen. At a lull in the rant, he realized he was supposed to say something, “I can’t imagine.”

”Lube John! I stopped to pick up some today and they were advertising pumpkin flavored lube! For the love of god, why?! I love you more then anything but if I ever smell pumpkin on your cock you will be sleeping on the couch!”, and he slammed into the bedroom.


End file.
